


i ain't even said a word but my suit bespoke

by youmakemesoangry



Series: the new godfather, keep your old mobsters [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, listen Leonard Snart just looks really good in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: Realistically, Barry knows that Snart owns other clothes. Probably even in other colors. Hell, Barry has even seen Snart wear a suit before, though he was far more focused on the murder Snart was attempting, and succeeding, at to really pay attention to what type of clothing the man was wearing.That was a while ago, though, and now Snart is a big damn hero and he’s standing in the cortex in a fucking dark blue suit that looks like a designer was born just to make it for him. His legs look ridiculously long and his shoulders look amazingly broad and he looks so fucking hot that Barry honesty doesn’t know what to do with himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Я даже слова не сказал, но мой костюм говорит за меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939917) by [MaryNevskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya)



Barry has seen Snart in a total of probably six different outfits over the years that they’ve ‘known’ each other. As far as he knows, Snart owns only blacks and blues and obscenely tight skinny jeans. And leather. 

And that fucking _parka._

Realistically, Barry knows that Snart owns other clothes. Probably even in other colors. Hell, Barry has even seen Snart wear a suit before, though he was far more focused on the murder Snart was attempting, and succeeding, at to really pay attention to what type of clothing the man was wearing. 

That was a while ago, though, and now Snart is a big damn hero and he’s standing in the cortex in a fucking dark blue suit that looks like a designer was born just to make it for him. His legs look ridiculously long and his shoulders look amazingly broad and he looks so fucking hot that Barry honesty doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t realize he’s stopped dead in the entryway to stare until Cisco calls his name and motions him over, turning back to the screen he and Snart are leaning over.

Snart turns slightly to look over his shoulder at him and Barry can see how gray his eyes look in the fluorescent lights and Barry is _still_ staring. Snart’s eyes squint slightly, eyebrows drawing down briefly before Cisco makes a triumphant noise and the monitors across the room start showing what looks like the footage from a traffic camera. Snart turns back around and tucks his hands into his pants pockets, making the material pull tight across his ass and Barry sucks in a quick breath and forces his eyes away in order to finally make his way into the room.

“Hey, Barr! It looks like the Snarts are taking a page out of The Flash’s book.” Barry doesn’t let his eyes drift over to where Snart is standing as he puts himself on the other side of Cisco, watching the monitors play the silent video of what looks like a man dropping to the ground while bystanders rush to help. 

“Oh yeah? They gonna start helping me put away some of their friends?” He knows that Snart has to be rolling his eyes dramatically and he lets the edges of his mouth curl up slightly, having missed Snart’s specific brand of dramatics.

“Shockingly, no. They’ve skipped straight to the page on having trouble find them at every possible turn. Sound familiar?” Barry moves around the cortex main station while Cisco talks and fiddles with the settings on the video.

“Well, I’m happy to let them join the club. We meet anytime someone isn’t actively trying to kill us.” He hears a snort behind him and lets his lips curl up fully, knowing that no one could see the happiness he gets from amusing Snart. 

The video is on a thirty-second loop with six-second intervals and the longer he watches it, the clearer of a picture he gets.

“That man was murdered, right?” He sees the moment that whatever happened to the man begins take effect. The man stops dead in his tracks and stands there for a full interval, but is on the ground by the next one.

“Oh yeah, totally. I’ll let Hugo Boss tell you about it.” He hears more typing and clicking and watches as the video gets scrubbed cleaner and cleaner, as well as other camera angles being pulled up. He turns around when he hears Snart scoff.

“Please, Ramon. It’s a Dormeuil-“ Snart gets cut off by Cisco’s own scoff, but that was enough to get Barry to finally turn around and look at Snart again. Snart has his head tilted up and is looking at Cisco down his nose. “What.” Barry almost laughs at Snart’s complete loss of inflection, clearly annoyed by Cisco laughing at him. 

“Didn’t know you were such a big Bond fan, Cold.” That gets Cisco a haughty sniff in response which does nothing to stop Cisco’s laughter.

“Moving on from my choice of designers, _Ramon_.” Cisco clears his throat in an attempt to stop his giggles and manages to calm himself down to just a smile.

“Whatever you say, Cold.”

“My sister and I were enjoying a nice night out when this man dropped dead.” Snart gestures at the repeating security footage. Barry looks back at the footage and _there_. He sees the Snarts leaving the left frame of the video, moments before the man drops dead.

“Okay? So you know this guy or something?” Barry looks back at Snart to see him sharing a look with Cisco.

“Not…exactly.”

“Snart thinks that the, uh…person who did this was after him or Lisa.” He can see the shift of Snart’s hands in his pockets and knows he’s clenching his fists.

Snart has no problem with people trying to kill him. People probably try to kill him all day.

But his _sister_ is another kettle of fish entirely.

“Not that I don’t believe for a second that someone is trying to kill you, Snart, but why do you think this specific death has to do with you?” That gets Snart to relax somewhat, rolling his eyes and taking his hands back out of his pockets. He leans over the console and taps a few times before more footage from a different camera angle pops up. He stands back up straight and moves around the room until he’s closer to the T.V.s.

“So here’s my sister and I, walking in front of the dead man.” He gestures and Barry really needs to stop staring at how nice his ass looks when he walks in those pants. He barely starts to drag his eyes up before one of Snarts gestures pulls his jacket up and is that belt genuine leather? It absolutely is.

Barry briefly wonders how well it would hold up to being bitten down on before he forcibly shuts down that line of thinking to focus on the task at hand.

Snart and Cisco are staring at him. Clearly, his silence was noticed.

Hopefully, his staring wasn’t.

From the slight, devilish curl at the corner of Snart’s mouth, he doubts it. Barry clears his throat.

“Continue. Please. I’m listening.” Snart tilts his head back slightly, mouth curling further into a smirk even as he hums and turns back to the screens. Barry can see the look of betrayal Cisco is giving him out of the corner of his eye, so he turns his head slightly to glare back, hoping to say ‘ _you don’t have a leg to stand on’_ with just his eyes. Cisco huffs and faces forward, so. Message received.

The footage loops and Barry can see Snart and his sister walking with linked elbows and Barry is charmed despite everything. No matter how old they get and how criminally renowned, the Snart siblings will always have soft spots for each other. Behind them walks the victim, looking down at his phone.

“And here, we have the would-be assassin.” Barry rolls his eyes at Snart’s dramatics. In from the left comes a man, walking faster than the others around him and seemingly making a beeline for the Snarts. At the last second, he sees Leonard expertly move him and Lisa out of the way of the man, completely avoiding the hand the ‘assassin’ reached out towards them. Barry is…impressed, to say the least. He’s not surprised, but he’s definitely impressed. Leonard didn’t even look at the man or his hand, probably acting completely out of instinct after years of avoiding the touches of other people and the grabby hands of other pickpockets. 

The ‘assassin’s hand is still reaching out for the Snarts when the victim moves by, the assassin’s hand brushing against the hand the man had up to look at his phone.

“How long before the man collapses?” No one answers verbally, but Cisco brings the previous footage up to leave it side by side with the other one. Barry watches as the Snarts leave the left frame only to enter the right frame of previous footage. He watches as the victim enters behind them and by the time they leave the left frame, the man is dead on the ground.

“Huh.” Snart walks back over to the console but stays on the outside with Barry, leaning a hip against the metal and crossing his arms. It makes the suit jacket tighten around his biceps and the jut of his hip makes the bulge at the front of his pants look…substantial. And unless Snart gets turned on by standing around the cortex watching security footage of a murder, that means that Snart is just that _big_ and—

Barry uses all of his self-control to look at Snart’s face instead.

“‘Huh’? That’s all you got for us? The great CSI?” Barry rolls his eyes at Cisco.

“Well, it would help if I had a police or lab report of some kind.” Snart uncrosses his arms and leans slightly over the console and straightens back up with a manilla folder and hands it over to Barry before settling back into his previous position. He flashes through reading it and stops when he gets to the end in shock.

“No traces of anything?” Cisco shakes his head. “I mean, I don’t know of any poison that works that fast when _injected_ , let alone absorbed through the skin anyway. At least,” he motions towards the footage on the screen with his folder filled hands, “none that kill like that.”

“Official cause of death is cardiac arrest.” Cisco waves his hand at the footage. “So with no traces of poisons or anything else, we’re left with the possibility of…“

“A meta,” Barry answers Cisco’s pause as he looks away from the footage. Cisco nods and Barry feels vaguely ill. “So there’s a new meta who has the ability, and the want, to stop a person’s heart with just a touch.” Barry leans over the console and tosses the manilla folder down by Cisco’s tablet.

“And he’s after the Snarts.” 

“ _And_ he’s after the Snarts,” Barry agrees. He looks at Snart to see the angry squint of his eyes and the tic in his jaw. Barry sighs and rubs a hand through his hair. “I don’t mean this in a mean way, Snart, but I really hope he’s after you, not your sister.” 

Snart tilts his head side to side and rolls his shoulders, clearly trying to release the tension building there.

“I do too, Barry.”

“Um? Not that I’m the biggest Cold fan, but why do we hope that an assassin is after him?” Cisco looks between them in confusion and Barry opens his mouth to answer before closing it and looking to Snart to answer instead.

“I have a lot of enemies, Ramon. A lot of them want me dead. Some of them could even afford to have an assassin attempt to take me out. My sister, however,” Snart shrugs and looks away from them, jaw clenching again, “has been kept out of most of my work. Very few people know her. She doesn’t have a criminal record and she hasn’t done any of the…eviler things that I have.” Snart looks down at the floor at that with an expression that Barry doesn’t know how to place right away. It takes a couple of seconds but then…

Guilt.

He, Barry Allen, as just seen Leonard Snart react with guilt when thinking about his past crimes.

He might faint. He’s catching the vapors.

“Which means?” Snart looks back at Cisco and uncrosses his arms before standing to his full height.

“It means that there is no good reason to kill my sister. Kidnap her, sure. Kid’s been kidnapped more than me and Mick combined.” Snart shrugs like it doesn’t bother him but Barry can see how his shoulders don’t fully go back down after the shrug, the tension pulling them up. “But killed? She’s not a dangerous criminal and killing her won’t give anyone power or respect.” _Like killing Leonard would_ , Barry’s brain supplies. Snart is a hero now but he’s still a dangerous criminal. One that holds a lot of power in Central City, one that is feared. 

“So if someone is trying to kill Lisa—“

“They’re trying to hurt me far more than killing me ever would.” Barry shivers at the fierceness in Snart’s voice. The protectiveness. 

It’s a voice of a man that would burn the city down for his sister. Looking at Snart’s face, Barry can see the hell that would rain down on every single person Leonard even slightly suspected of being involved.

Barry can’t honestly say as to whether or not he would stop him.

“Where is she, anyway? I thought she would have come with you.” Snart raises his eyebrow at Cisco’s question, a slight uptick to the corner of his mouth at the way Cisco was clearly trying to ask about Lisa without it sounding like he was _asking about Lisa._

“I’m right here, Cisco.” Cisco jumps a little and turns around and Barry follows where he’s looking until he sees Lisa leaning against the archway leading into the cortex. She’s no longer wearing the dress he had barely been able to see in the security footage. Instead, it’s draped over one of her arms and she’s now wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

“Ah, good. Yes. Lisa, it’s good to see you weren’t assassinated.” Barry sees Snart’s dramatic, nearly full-bodied, eye roll from the corner of his eye and he has to bring a hand to his mouth to stop the laugh that wants to come out. He looks over as Snart looks at him and motions for Barry to follow him. 

He’s happy to leave Cisco to embarrass himself in peace, but he can’t stop the way his heart beats hard against his ribs as he follows Snart out of the room. He taps his fingers against his thighs and takes a steadying breath.

Chill out, Barry. You’re just leaving the room to avoid watching Cisco and Lisa flirt. It’s not like Snart is going to bend you over one of the lab tables and use that belt to secure your hands behind your back and maybe use his tie to—

Snart pushes through one of the closed doors and holds it open, forcing Barry to walk past him before he lets it fall shut behind Barry.

God, he even smells good.

Barry continues across the room until he reaches one of the lab tables before turning and leaning his ass against it. He braces his hands on the edges of the table at his sides as he watches the way Snart scans the room. 

With Snart’s eyes looking elsewhere, Barry lets himself _really_ look at him.

Snart should never wear anything except for that deep blue. The way it looks against his skin, the way it looks with his eyes. 

He’s beautiful.

It’s not the first time he’s thought that about Snart. The man was almost pretty, effortlessly attractive in everything he did. He sprawled over every piece of furniture that was big and sturdy enough to hold his weight. He wore leather that was tight across his broad shoulders and his biceps. He wore skinny jeans that showed off his ass and legs.

The purse of his lips when he was amused, the open grin when he was being a little shit. The furrow in his brow when he was working up to a nice, intimidating glare. His _hands_. 

God, his fucking hands.

Snart is still moving around the room as Barry watches him, flitting his fingers delicately over the equipment. He has his other hand shoved into his pants pocket, pulling his dress pants tight across his ass again and it isn’t _fair._  

“So, Barry.” He doesn’t turn to face Barry, still wondering the room.

“So, _Leonard._ ” That gets him a head tilt and a pleased smile, Snart amused by his attitude surely.

“We’ve been enemies for a while now. Nemeses, on and off depending on how good of a heist I’ve pulled.”

“We’ve never really been _enemies,_ ” he mumbles, but Snart only tilts his head slightly back to show that he heard Barry.

“I leave on a time ship and spend my time around a few too many _heroes._ ” His voice gets nasally, the way it always does when he says the word ‘hero’, and Barry ducks his head to hide the little smile that draws to his face.

Snart picks up one of Caitlin’s pens and starts twirling it, making it move gracefully through those _fucking fingers._ God.

“I leave the time ship and stop by every once in a while to help you useless lot.” And he does. Snart took a break from the rest of the Legends and has, without any more than his usual amount of complaining, helped them time and time again. He even called Barry’s team on a few heists that he knew would not end well.

Overall, he’s been rather saintly. Well, for Snart anyway.

“So color me surprised when, through all of my evil ways and my do-gooding, it’s today of all days that you,” he turns and faces Barry directly, stopping the distracting twirling of the pen to point it at Barry, “dear Bartholomew Allen, start looking like you want to eat me like a particularly delicious dessert.”

Barry still has his nose scrunched in disgust at the use of his full name when what Snart says actually catches up to him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Snart smirks slightly before putting down the pen and slowly making his way over to where Barry is leaning.

“Barry, Barry, Barry. How long have we known each other?” Despite Snart’s penchant for rarely making eye contact, he sure is making a hell of a lot of it now.

“Um? Three years?” Snart hums, mouth twisting up more.

“Three years we’ve known each other and you think that I don’t know you well enough by now to read you?” Barry can feel the metal of the table digging into his hand as his grip tightens, but he can’t stop it. His heart is so loud in his ears and Snart is still walking towards him. 

Snart has a look in his eyes now that makes his face hot and he can feel something burning settling in his stomach.

“I really don’t think I’m following, Snart.” He sees the look Snart’s eye dim slightly as his eye twitches before he regains his composure.

“It’s Len, Barry.” Ah. “And I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out for you.” He stops walking closer to Barry and shoves his hands in his pockets. “We’ve been flirting for three years. We’ve fought against each other, and now we’re even fighting _with_ each other. You visited me in prison just to make sure I knew that you still believed in me, and you’re just _now_ gaining an interest?”

Barry can feel that his mouth is hanging open but he can’t really get his brain together long enough to close it.

The hot look is back in Snart’s, _Len’s,_ eyes but he hasn’t moved any closer.

“To be fair, Len, you flirt with everyone.” He knows his voice has a teasing lilt to it, a _flirty_ tone to it but he can’t help it. He’s a little shocked to realize that Len is right. Barry has been flirting back at Len for so long now that it’s almost automatic.

“Yes, but I flirt especially nice with you.” Barry takes a deep, steadying breath. Len starts walking towards him, just as slow as before. God, is this really happening?

“It wasn’t because of the assassin,” he blurts before he can stop himself. He feels himself blush and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck, ducking his head and finally breaking eye contact. 

“Oh?” Barry sighs but doesn’t look back up at Len.

“And it wasn’t just today.” All or nothing, he guesses.

“ _Oh?_ ” Len sounds far more interested this time and Barry finally lifts his head to see that not only has Len gotten so unbelievably close, but he’s also giving Barry’s full body a long, hot look. He feels that look like a physical caress and he unconsciously spreads his legs slightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his hardening cock.

“I, um. Since the diamond heist?” He winces a little as that comes out sounding more like and question than a statement of fact. “It was a shitty time, Len. Not saying it wasn’t. But god, the way you care about your sister? The look on your face when Lewis told you to shoot me? The relief after I told you that Lisa was safe? It proved to me something that I was starting to lose hope in. That there is good in you, that there _is_ a part of you that wants to be better than Lewis, better than the childhood he gave you.” Len isn’t looking at him anymore, his face turned to the side as his jaw clenched.

Barry sighs.

“I couldn’t stop wanting you after that, even if I tried. I saw behind your mask, Len. And then.” Len still doesn’t look at him, but Barry swallows and forges on. “And then I walked in here and you were wearing the most gorgeous suit, looking like a fucking model, and I wanted you to gag me with your belt while you fucked me.”

Len’s head whips around, eyes immediately locking in on Barry’s. And Barry can feel that he’s bright red at the confession, embarrassed and turned on in equal measures.

He lets the silence hang, skin hypersensitive and prickling with the tension in the air.

He watches as Len’s shocked expression slowly curls into a smirk that _promises things_. Len finally takes those last final steps, closing the space between them so Barry can feel the heat of him. He kicks Barry’s feet, widening his stance so Len could put one of his legs between Barry’s.

With the way that Barry is leaned back against the table, Len is actually taller and having to look up at him shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

“Who knew?” Len’s voice is low and rough and so fucking hot that Barry has to bite his lip to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises. “The Scarlet Speedster of Central City, all hot and bothered thinking about bending over and taking it for a criminal.”

Nothing could stop whine that drags its way out of his throat. Len’s eyes are locked on his lips, and one of Len’s hands comes up to drag his bottom lip out from between his teeth.

Barry doesn’t think before he catches Len’s thumb in his mouth, dragging his bottom teeth along the sensitive pad.

Len inhales harshly and he’s shoving further into Barry’s space, pressing their bodies fully together with enough force to make the glass on the table behind Barry rattle. His eyes are still locked on Barry’s lips, his pupils blown wide. Barry sucks and Len hisses out a curse before grinding against Barry and pressing his thigh up against where Barry is already embarrassingly hard, making him moan around Len’s thumb.

Len pulls his thumb out of Barry’s mouth only to use the hand to drag Barry close to roughly press their lips together. He can feel the wet drag of Len’s thumb against his cheek and it’s so fucking hot that he can’t help but moan and grind down against Len’s thigh.

Len bites down Barry’s lip, making him gasp, before pushing his tongue into Barry’s open mouth, dragging his hot tongue along Barry’s. The slide of Len’s mouth and tongue against his is intoxicating and he finally reaches around Len to grab the sides of his suit jacket and drag him closer. He needs Len so much _closer_. He moans when Len leans harder against him before pulling his lips away from Barry’s to start leaving biting kisses down Barry’s chin.

He uses his still wet thumb to tilt Barry’s head back so he can have access to Barry’s neck. Len bites down softly on Barry’s pulse point and it makes Barry groan and grind down hard.

“God, the noises you make.” Len’s voice is rough and deep against his neck before he bites down harder, dragging a whine out of Barry. “Jesus.” He pulls away and Barry would be embarrassed at the way he’s panting slightly if it wasn’t for the blush of arousal he can see across Len’s cheeks.

Len keeps his eyes locked with Barry’s as he grinds slowly, god so _slowly_ , against Barry. Barry tries to keep the eye contact, but his eyes close involuntarily at how fucking _good_ it feels. His head tilts back and he can’t keep the moan back.

“I think,” Len says, softly, while he grinds against Barry again, “that I have something better to gag you with than just my belt.”

Barry wishes he could say that he rolls his eyes and laughs at such a corny line, but he nods instead, eyes still closed.

God, yes please. 

He gets their positions switched in a flash, pressing Len against the table biting at his neck just to hear him groan before pulling away. He drops to his knees and wastes no time before undoing Len’s belt. He doesn’t bother pulling it out, just leaves it hanging open while he unbuttons and unzips Len’s pants. He rubs Len through his black boxer briefs and revels in the pump of Len’s hips that that rewards him. He looks up at Len through his lashes and smirks when he sees that Len is already watching him, eyes rapt on Barry’s face. Len huffs a winded laugh when he sees Barry’s expression before tangling his hand in Barry’s hair.

“Cheeky.” Len tugs on his hair slightly, making Barry hum and his eyes flutter.

He tugs Len out of his underwear, making sure that his cock is not in danger of getting caught on the zipper before licking a hot stripe from the base to the tip. The hand in his hair convulses so he does it again before sucking the tip of Len’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue against his slit, tasting pre-come. Len curses above him and finally uses the hand in his hair to drag him, softly but insistently, further down his cock. Barry moans involuntarily, the feeling of Len pushing further into his mouth being almost too much. 

Len loosens his hold on Barry’s hair, stops pulling before he reaches the back of Barry’s throat.

A pity.

Barry pulls slowly back, reveling in the feel of Len on his tongue before bobbing back down. He can feel his mouth filling with saliva and knows that his face is going to be a mess when he’s done.

He curls his hands around Len’s waist as he bobs his head a few more times before he slowly pushes all the way down Len’s cock, nose brushing Len’s pubic hair as he swallows convulsively around the cock halfway down his throat. 

Len punches the table behind him.

“ _Fuck._ Goddammit, Barry.” He’s hissing through his teeth, clearly not trying to be too loud. Barry looks back up at him through his lashes to see the wild-eyed look on Len’s face. His cock pulses in response and god he’s so fucking _hard._

He pulls back up Len’s cock, until just the tip is in his mouth, before letting his jaw loosen. He waits.

Len’s hand tightens in his hair again.

“ _God._ You want me to fuck your mouth, Barry? Want me to use you right?” Barry groans and his eyes flutter shut, Len’s words shooting heat directly to his cock. He drops one of his hands from Len’s hips to get his pants undone, whining in relief when he finally wraps a hand around himself. 

Len shifts his hold on Barry’s hair to allow for his other hand to grab on, too. The first thrust into Barry’s mouth isn’t deep but it feels so good that Barry can feel his balls throb.

The next thrusts get deeper and deeper as Len tests how far he can go, until he finally thrusts against the back of Barry’s throat. He can’t moan with his airway cut off, but his hand starts to move faster on his cock and he clenches Len’s waistband and belt with his other.

Len holds his cock there for another few seconds, just long enough for Barry to start to feel the lack of oxygen, before pulling back again.

“Look at you, Barry.” Len’s voice is shot and Barry can see the look of awe on his face as he fucks Barry’s mouth. “You were fucking _made_ for this, weren’t you?” Barry moans and, _fuck,_ he’s so close. He twists his hand on the upstroke and then he gets an idea.

Len fucks down his throat again and tilts his head back, moan falling from his open mouth.

Barry tugs on his waistband, demanding his attention.

Len looks back down and he’s gasping as he fucks Barry’s mouth but he’s watching now. Barry locks eyes with him as he starts to hum.

And then, before Len can even start to respond to that, he starts vibrating his throat.

Len’s head tilts back again as he shouts, no longer able to keep quiet. One of his hands lets go of Barry’s hair to hold on to the table for support. He fucks harder and faster into Barry’s mouth, hand tightening in Barry’s hair.

“ _God,_ Barry. You feel so fucking _good_. Shit, I’m gonna come.” Barry groans as he watches Len losing it. He looks up as Len looks back down, blinking away the involuntary tears that have started to gather in his eyes, making his eyelashes climb together. Len curses again and his eyes slam shut as he pulls back enough until he’s only halfway in Barry’s mouth as he comes. Barry can feel his come hitting his tongue before sliding down his throat and drags his tongue up the vein along Len’s cock. After he finishes coming, he thrusts a few more times in the aftershocks, groaning and twitching in pleasure before pulling out completely.

Barry sits back on his heels and waits until Len opens his eyes again before wiping off the spit that has dripped almost down to his neck. Len clenches his eyes closed for a few seconds at that.

“Get the fuck up here, Barry.” Barry needs Len to say his name like that forever, low and relaxed and so fucked out.

Barry is up and kissing Len in a flash, mouth open as Len drags his tongue against his, tasting himself in Barry’s mouth. Barry pulls away with a gasp and a long drawn out moan when Len finally wraps his hand around Barry’s aching cock. Barry drops his head against Len’s shoulder and holds tightly onto the sides of his suit jacket.

“You have no idea what you looked like, do you? God, so pretty on your knees for me with your cock out, jerking off to me fucking your mouth.” Barry’s mouth drops open in pleasure, hips thrusting into Len’s tight, _perfect_ grip. “You were so good for me, so beautiful.” Barry shivers and bites his lip.

He’s so fucking close. He can feel tears building up at the corners of his eyes, the pleasure so intensely good.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, Barry.”

Barry comes with a gasp before moving his head slightly to bite down on Len’s throat, groaning loud and wantonly, hips twitching trying to draw out the feeling.

They’re both still breathing heavily when Len reaches into his pocket to pull out a _fucking_ handkerchief of all things. He wipes Barry’s come off of his beautiful fingers and Barry sort of wants to coat them in come again.

He lifts his head to kiss Len, a soft but no less hot drag of lips and tongue. When they pull away, Len stares at Barry’s mouth for a few more seconds before meeting Barry’s eyes.

“Well. Color me all kinds of surprised.” Barry smirks at the sound of Len’s voice, made rough by his groans.

“What can I say. I love a man in a suit.” Barry pushes away from the heat of Len’s body to tuck himself away and watches with extreme interest as Len does the same. 

Len chuckles lowly before reaching up and dragging his hands through Barry’s hair, attempting to fix the mess he made of it. Barry grins, watching the concentration on Len’s face.

Len glances down to see Barry’s grin and huffs, lips curling slightly.

He drops his hands and fixes his suit jacket and Barry fixes his tie that had become extremely off center. When Barry is satisfied, he drops his hands and looks up to see the fond look that passes quickly across Len’s face before it’s replaced with a smirk.

“Alright, Flash.” He pushes away from the table and goes around Barry to the door. He smells like expensive cologne and sex and Barry is tempted to keep Len locked in this room with him. “Let’s go catch an assassin.”

He opens the door and walks out without looking back and Barry rolls his eyes.

Leave it to Len to come and still have the energy and wherewithal to be a dramatic bitch about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

When he walks back into the cortex after making sure he looks mostly put together, it’s empty. He looks around in confusion until he sees Cisco moving around one of the other labs, the sound of his muffled talking barely making it to where Barry is standing.

When he walks over, he sees that Lisa has hopped up onto one of the tables and made herself comfortable watching Cisco with a look on her face that Barry has seen exactly mirrored on Len’s when he looked at Barry before they left the other lab. To anyone else, her face would seem to be blank, but when dealing with the Snarts one has to get good at reading microexpressions. Her face is relaxed, and so are her shoulders, and the corner of her mouth is tilting up slightly. But it’s her eyes that really give it away. They’re soft and slightly crinkling in the outer corners.

Fond.

When she notices Barry walking into the room they expression tightens slightly, clearly not wanting anyone to see that weakness. Barry doesn’t blame her but it still hurts that place in him that wants to reach out to help, to fix.

“-and I mean, we’ll have to wait until Caitlin gets in but I think—hey Barry—that if his powers only affected the heart, then there has to be a way to channel that into helping, somehow.” She nods along, but then her eyes flick over to where he’s standing. He crosses his arms self-consciously when she gives him a thorough once over. He can feel himself starting to blush and when she leers at him it only gets worse.

“We’ll have to wait until the good doctor gets in and see.” She looks away from Barry when she answers Cisco, eyes sweeping down Cisco’s turned back. “Once we have the whole Scooby gang in, we’ll really get things rolling.” She moves her eyes back to Barry and he idly wonders if the patented Snart stare is genetic or taught. 

A true question of nature versus nurture.

“Oh yeah, totally. Speaking of, where’s Snart anyway?” Cisco finally turns to face the room, moving enough to the side that Barry can see the microscope he was fiddling with. Lisa smirks, looking like she’s about say that she knows _exactly_ where Len is and Barry just hopes he can come up with an answer before she does.

“Lenny’s-“

“Updating Mick, Lise. You know how he worries.” Len walks in, tucking his phone into his inner coat pocket. Barry jumps a little, not having heard the man walk back into the cortex, but then can’t help the way his eyes focus on how the motion pulls the coat tight around Len’s shoulders and biceps. Len catches him, of course, and smirks with his head tilted slightly back in pride.

“Oh yes, of course. Quite the mother hen.” Barry turns away from staring at Len to huff a laugh at Lisa’s heavy sarcasm, a warmth settling in his stomach. Len moves past him to lean against the table next to his sister, intentionally brushing his shoulder against Barry’s, making him smile. Lisa turns her head to her brother, eyebrow lifted. Len’s smirk grows into a smug grin, making Lisa scrunch her nose in obvious sibling-disgust and Barry sort of hates them both.

“Really, guys? Gross.” Barry finally looks away from the Snarts and sees Cisco’s face twisted slightly, looking like he swallowed a lemon. 

He waits for the guilt to hit.

And then Barry realizes that he _doesn’t_ feel guilty. He doesn’t feel like he needs to explain himself or make any excuses or lie. He doesn’t want to have this thing for Len that has been burning and simmering for years to be another thing he feels guilty about.

He shrugs, crossed arms making it a full-bodied motion. Cisco’s expression turns to one of betrayal, the physical embodiment of a whine of ‘ _dude_ ’. He smiles a little which makes Cisco scowl and raise a finger, probably to give Barry a good scolding for giving in to the dark side as if Cisco didn’t have Lisa right next to him, patiently waiting for him to get with the program and ask her out. He’s distracted, however, by something behind Barry and he drops his hand. Barry turns in time to see Caitlin put her purse down on one of the rolling chairs in the cortex and walk over to where they’re all gathered.

“Oh, good. The whole family is here. Will Rory be joining us as well?” She flicks her hair over her shoulder in a harried motion while walking over to where Cisco is standing.

“No need to worry, Doc. Mick is still on the ship, though he does wish to express his apologies for not being here.” Len’s voice is more nasally than usual, sarcasm in full effect, and Caitlin scoffs in response.

“Oh yes, I’m sure he does.” She rolls her eyes spectacularly before pushing her shoulders back and putting her hands on her hips. “So who wants to explain to me why I’m here at midnight?”

 

 

Caitlin is looking over the different samples from the victim, arguing with Cisco about how the meta’s power could be used in medicine twenty minutes later. The security footage is playing on a loop in the background for reference, as well as being used to search the CCPD’s database for any facial recognition hits. Len has taken Lisa’s place sitting on the table, adding his own two cents every couple of minutes. Barry watches them from where he’s leaning against the cortex and feels the smile on his face that he can’t seem to get rid of. He hears the click of Lisa’s shoes come around to stand next to him but he’s only capable of schooling his face enough that he’s not outright grinning anymore.

“So. _Flash_.” He turns to look at her, eyebrow raised, questioning. “How long has _this_ ,” she pauses and gestures vaguely at the large empty space between Barry and Len, “thing with my brother been happening? I’d ask Lenny, but getting answers from him is like pulling teeth from a particularly ornery cat.” He can’t help but laugh at the image that that conjures and at how accurate of a comparison it is.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lisa. Len is the perfect picture of cooperation.” That gets a nice laugh from her, eyes twinkling, and he can’t help but grin in response. 

Giving the Snarts any amount of happiness is a personal achievement of his.

“I don’t know how much of a ‘thing’ we are,” he raises his hands to make air quotes before putting them back to where they were gripping the edge of the console behind him, “but whatever it is only started like an hour ago.” He looks over at Len when he finishes speaking and sees the looseness in his posture, how comfortable he’s finally gotten here with Barry’s friends.

“Shut up.” He looks back over at Lisa and feels his eyebrows pull together in confusion at Lisa’s bewildered expression. She leans around Barry to look at her brother, glaring at him. “You’re fucking kidding me,” she mumbles to herself and Barry is very confused.

“…no?” She takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush.

“Mick just won so much fucking money.” She brings her phone out, tapping away, annoyance clear in the harsh clacking of her fingernails against the glass.

“For what?” She shoves her phone back into her back pocket and flicks her hair over her shoulder in aggravation.

“We had a bet going that you and Lenny were secretly fucking or dating or _whatever_ for at least as long as he’s been part of the Legends.” Barry feels his eyebrows shoot up to hairline and he stands up straighter in surprise.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Mick said that there was no way that ‘Snart had found his balls long enough to get with the kid’.” She continues as if he hadn’t spoken, quoting Mick with a hilariously awful imitation of his voice. He looks over at Len with his mouth open in shock. “I mean, c’mon. It’s been _years_.” Barry turns his shocked look back to Lisa.

She looks away from staring at Len to look over his face, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

“It only makes sense, Barry.” Her smile turns softer, her eyes losing their calculating edge. “My brother is a good person. He’s criminal, sure,” he huffs a laugh when she does, the dichotomy of the statement not lost on them, “but he’s a real Robin Hood type. He likes to think otherwise, but don’t be fooled. Our father taught us that being good is the same as being weak, Lenny more so than me—“

“Lisa—“ He attempts to interrupt her, not wanting her to think she has to explain and throat already tightening at what she’s saying, but she pushes on.

“But you can’t beat that kind of goodness out of someone. So I’ve known my whole life that despite what my brother does or says, he’s a _good_ man.” Her voice tightens, but there’s no evidence of it in her face. “He’s spent his whole life proving that he isn’t. He’s a bastard. A killer. A hardened criminal with a heart of ice.” She smirks a little but it doesn’t look particularly happy.

They’re both staring at Len now, though Barry is doing it more to give Lisa the appearance of privacy. Catching a Snart having ‘feelings’ is exactly the way to guarantee you’ll never catch them again.

“So imagine my surprise when Lenny calls me and tells me he’s going out of town for a while. Onto a ship of _heroes_ of all things.” Barry swallows, the implication clear to him. “Of course, he huffed and puffed and said he was doing it for the loot, for the infamy. And sure, that was part of it.”

Len looks over at them, the smirk slowly falling off his face at them standing there, staring at him.

“But I knew. I knew that someone had finally gotten him to admit that there’s good in him.”

He sucks in a harsh, involuntary breath and turns to look at her, his own words to Len ringing in his ears. She meets his eyes, steady as can be.

“I-I don’t. What?” Her face softens, almost into an expression of sympathy. 

“Honey. Did you really think that my brother went on a time ship with strangers just because he wanted to steal the Mona Lisa?” His gaze wanders above her head, staring off into the distance.

“Oh.” 

He feels out of breath, more so than when he’s been running. He jolts a little at the hand she puts on his arm. 

“Whoever finally got through my brother’s stupidly thick head had to be someone special, right?” He looks back at Len again to see his head tilt slightly to the side and his eyes squint. “So I thought, well. I thought that Lenny finally pinned the Flash in one place and locked that shit down.” The amusement is back in her voice and he finds himself huffing out a laugh on reflex.

There’s a long stretch of silence as Barry lets all of that sink in. Len is finally sliding off the table and saying something to Cisco and Caitlin, heading towards the door.

“Me too.” He looks back at Lisa. “I. Just the. The years? Me too.” Her smile broadens and it’s the most real one he’s ever seen on her.

“Well, ain’t that grand.” She squeezes his bicep where her hand is resting before letting it drop. “Break his heart, sweetie, and Central will be down a speedster. Ok?” She brushes past him, heading towards where Cisco is, and Barry takes a couple seconds to process what just happened.

He just got the shovel talk from Golden Glider.

How did his life end up like this?

“What did the brat want?” He looks up, smiling already forming automatically at Len’s voice. He moves to take his sister’s place, leaning his hip on the console next to Barry. And he just looks so good and his smirk is so hot and honestly, all this has been a long time coming.

“Just talking you up like any good sister.” Len huffs at that and turns his head to the side, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

“Well now. Why do I find that hard to believe?” Barry reaches a hand up, slow enough to not startle Len, and puts it on Len’s cheek, using it to turn Len’s face back towards him. He steps in close and presses his mouth to Len’s and he falls a little in love with the way that Len automatically sinks into it, hand coming up and tangling itself in Barry’s hair.

Len only gets a little hint of tongue in before Barry pulls away. He opens his eyes to see Len’s mouth, slightly red, and Len staring back at Barry’s.

“Let’s figure out this meta thing.” Len nods and scratches lightly at Barry’s scalp, making him shiver. Seeing that puts a glint in Len’s eye that Barry knows promises good things for his future.

His voice is a little rougher when he says, “And then, I’m taking you home and you’re bending me over the nearest surface.” 

Len’s hand clenches in Barry’s hair as Len groans in response. He puts his other hand on the small of Barry’s back and using it to drag him closer. He presses their mouths together, biting at Barry’s bottom lip, making Barry push even closer to chase the feeling. Barry allows that to continue for a few moments before pulling away, eliciting a very different groan from Len.

“If I didn’t hate this meta before, I do now.” Barry pats him on the shoulder despite how he very much wants to just drag Len into a dark corner.

“That’s the spirit.”

 

 

They find the meta.

Well, more accurately, The Rogues find him.

“He’s just hanging out at Saints & Sinners. He broods better than you do, Captain.” Len glares down at the phone on speaker in his hand, looking like he wants to reach through the phone and strangle Hartley.

“Yeah, thanks for that Hartley.” His Captain Cold voice coming out in full force which only draws a snicker from Hartley through the phone. “Let me know if he leaves.” He hangs up and Barry flashes to get changed into his suit.

“Now, Barr. Remember that-“

“I can’t let him touch my skin. Don’t worry Caitlin, I don’t plan on it.” He’s putting his gloved thumb through the hole in his sleeve to make sure the material doesn’t get pushed up when he sees Len reaching for the trench coat hung over the back of Cisco’s rolling chair.

He flashes over and puts his hand on Len’s to make him stop.

“I got this, Len.” That gets him a fierce, indignant glare from Len. He lowers his voice and pushes further into Len’s space, head ducking a little to make sure only Len can hear him. “A meta who kills with a touch wants you _dead_ , Len. Or worse, he wants _Lisa_ dead.” Len cuts his glare away to look at his sister across the room and Barry keeps his voice low. “I’m quicker and more covered than you or Lisa are. Let me get him.” He feels Len’s hand tense under his and pulls out the big guns. “Len, _please_.” Len’s glare softens and his hand relaxes.

“Fine.” Len’s voice is as soft as his and it makes something twist low in his stomach, so charmed by this man who is actually letting Barry help him.

He squeezes Len’s hand once before moving back out of his space, letting his hand drop.

“Thank you.” He walks backward towards the hall. “I’ll be right back. As long as I don’t let him touch my face I should be okay, but keep Wally on call, yeah?” He’s barely gotten a positive response before he’s out of the cortex, out of the building, and halfway across town. 

He finds the meta where Hartley said he would be; sitting at the bar, nursing a whiskey and coke. He sees The Rogues in the corner, laughing at something and frozen in time. He feels his mouth quirk up slightly at that.

He grabs the meta and flashes them both to the precinct. They’re there for a few seconds before the meta gets his bearings and starts cursing fiercely. Barry has the man’s wrists locked together behind his back, hands tightening as the meta struggles. He gets handed a pair of handcuffs and then starts to lead the meta to holding by the back of his coat.

He makes sure to brief the officers on the meta’s powers and waits until the Meta Taskforce. He gets an earful from the man in the meantime. Once the Taskforce arrives, he flashes back to the labs and pulls off his cowl as he walks into the cortex.

“Damn, Barry. That was quick, even for you.” Cisco spins around in his rolling chair, lollipop held out to point at him. “A new record, I think.” He stretches across the console to grab a slip of paper, Lisa watching the stretch with extreme interest. He rolls his eyes but walks closer, interested in what Cisco was going to show him. He’s pulling his gloves off when Cisco slaps him on the chest. He sways back with the force and when Cisco’s hand pulls away, a sticker medal is stuck to his suit.

He matches Cisco’s grin when he looks back up. Len huffs a little but when Barry looks at him, he has himself back under control. He flashes out of the suit and back into his clothes, making sure the sticker remains on the suit.

“So, the meta was making _quite_ the racket. Say anything of interest?” Len leans a hip on the console, the picture of nonchalant. The tenseness of his jaw, however, betrays his worry. 

“Well, I for sure learned a few curses I didn’t know before. He had a lot of colorful things to say about you, Len, but nothing about Lisa.” He can see Len relax, the lines of his body that Barry hadn’t even noticed that were tense softening out. “Said you fucked him out of a quarter of a million dollars.”

That gets a nice, dramatic reaction from both Len and Lisa.

Len rolls his eyes spectacularly and throws his hands in the air before dropping them again.

Lisa tilts her head back and Barry learns even more curses.

It’s been an informative night.

The siblings return from their dramatics to look at each other.

“Jamie Lanson.”

Barry wants to be creeped out by the way Lisa and Len say the name at the same time, with the exact same reflection, but he’s started to accept the Snart dramatics as a part of his life.

Len sighs heavily and rubs at his face and looks up at the ceiling for strength.

“Jamie Lanson came highly recommended from a friend of a friend of an associate. I needed someone quick for a heist when the person I originally had had to skip town.” Barry briefly wonders why Len’s life reads like that of a criminal in a crime novel, but he realizes that Len probably wouldn’t settle for anything less. “Turns out, he was a fucking idiot who thought that shooting a security guard in the knee was the way to get the code for the security system. So,” he shrugs, dress jacket moving nicely over his shoulders, “I cut him loose. He knew the rules and he broke them.”

Lisa mumbles a derogatory comment about Jamie.

“Well, the good news is that now he’s an idiot in jail.” Cisco clicks a few times before the current security feed for the CCPD pops up. Jamie is clearly sitting alone on a bench in a cell that’s guarded by members of the Meta Taskforce.

“Cisco, why do you have access to the cameras at the CCPD?” Cisco at least has the decency to shoot Barry an apologetic look, so he just sighs. “Whatever. I’m gonna grab some food from the kitchen and then I’m just gonna…” He walks backward as he talks and gestures vaguely in the direction of his apartment and hopes that the looks he’s shooting at Len don’t linger too long.

He’s halfway down the hall when he hears Lisa say goodnight to Cisco.

“I’ll drive the car home, Lenny.” He doesn’t hear Len respond, so he assumes he’s glaring at her. “Oh, please. We both know you’re not coming home tonight.” He flushes, embarrassed but excited about how that comment brings up the images of Len in his home, staying the night.

He speeds up his pace, and when he reaches the kitchen he immediately heads for the cabinet with his high-calorie bricks. He opens one and turns around, leaning his ass against the counter as he munches.

It only takes another minute before Len walks through the doorway and straight at Barry.

He feels himself tense in anticipation at the look in Len’s eyes and the way he walks towards him, shoulders rolling as he almost slinks across the room.

He flashes through the rest of his brick and throws the wrapper in the sink, not wanting to walk across the room to the garbage can when Len looks like he wants to eat Barry alive. Barry swallows his mouthful a little harder than normal, already flushing in arousal.

Len presses his body along Barry’s in a long, hot line, and tucks his face against Barry’s throat, just brushing his lips softly against Barry’s pulse point.

He shivers and tilts his head back slightly, hand wrapping up around Len to rest on his shoulder.

“How does it feel, Barry?” Len’s voice is so soft, but Barry can still feel the puff of air against his throat and he bites his lip when Len presses a gentle kiss on his racing pulse. 

He’s only able to get out a small questioning noise in response.

“How does it feel to be _my_ hero?” His hand clenches against Len’s shoulder and his other hand comes up to Len’s waist and tugs him in. Len bites down on his neck in response and Barry lets out a groan that he was really hoping to keep pushed down. Len drags his teeth across where he just bit before pulling away. Barry tilts his head back down to look into Len’s hooded eyes.

His hand moves from Len’s shoulder to his face as Barry pulls him close to bite at his mouth. He nips at Len’s bottom lip, drawing a quiet moan from Len before they pull away from each other.

“Take me home, Barry Allen.”

He gives Len one last smirk before tapping into the speed force and picking up Len, flashing across the city to his apartment. He doesn’t go as fast as he normally would, not wanting anything of him or Len to catch on fire. It’s still fast enough that Len looks dazed when Barry phases them through his door and he puts Len down in the middle of his living room. Len steadies himself by grabbing onto Barry’s upper arm, and Barry holds his hands out to hover near Len, in case he needs more help balancing.

“Damn, Flash. That never stops being a trip.” He lets out a long breath, finally getting his bearings and looking around the apartment. “Hm. Nice place you got here.” Barry rolls his eyes but neither of them has moved away from each other.

“Like you haven’t already broken in here to check it out.” Len doesn’t even have the grace to deny it. He just shrugs a little, smirk curling at the edges of his mouth.

“It pays to know your enemy in my line of work.” Barry snorts and wraps the arm that Len isn’t still gripping around Len’s lower back to pull him in closer. He puts his mouth close to Len’s ear, brushing his lips softly against the outer shell.

“Is that what we are, Len?” He can feel Len shiver as he whispers and it makes him smile. “ _Just_ enemies?” Len’s grip tightens on Barry’s arm before sliding up to cup around the back of Barry’s neck.

Barry bits softly at Len’s lobe and the hand on his neck pulls him closer.

“Because I was under the impression that we were so much _more_ than that.” He’s close enough that he can feel the sharp inhale that that statement elicits.

He doesn’t even get the chance to be smug before Len is growling and walking them backward until Barry’s back hits a wall. He groans as Len tucks a thigh in-between his legs.

“God, Barry.” Len kisses Barry, tongue dragging against Barry’s in a way that makes him grind against the thigh in-between his legs. Len bites at his mouth in a mimic of what Barry was doing before and it makes a zing of heat shoot down to cock and he groans, deep in his throat.

Len pulls away from the kiss once they’re both panting and stares at Barry’s mouth as he brings one hand up to rub the pad of his thumb along Barry’s wet bottom lip.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Len meets his eyes and he knows that Len means more than just this, just what they’re about to do. It makes something in Barry unclench, something he hadn’t even realized was there.

Len wants all of this just as much as Barry.

Barry leans forward to press a soft kiss to Len’s lips, his thumb still between them.

“Me, too,” he mumbles, and when Len finally lets his thumb drop away he can feel Len smile against his lips.

That smile is all the warning he gets before Len is grabbing him by the front of his shirt and dragging him towards the bedroom.

“I knew you’d been here.” Len looks over his shoulder briefly to smirk at Barry before turning forward again, dragging Barry behind him. They make it to the bedroom with only some minor stumbling from Barry, but Len doesn’t push him down on the bed. Len keeps him standing, Barry’s back facing the bed while Len practically rips Barry’s shirt over his head.

Len is a little rough in his eagerness and Barry loves every second of it.

He quickly closes the space between them to kiss Len, his tongue sliding hotly against Len’s in a way that makes him want to grind his hips into Len’s. Instead, he unbuttons Len’s damn dress jacket and finally can feel more of Len. He’s about to drop the jacket on the floor when Len grabs his wrist, looking supremely disappointed.

“This suit cost more than your monthly rent. You wrinkle it, you buy it.” As tempting as it is to be contrary and drop it anyway, Barry just lets his sheepishness show and flashes to his closet to hang it up. “Good boy.” Len’s nasally and sarcastic tone lessened the impact of the comment, but Barry could still feel himself go hot all over at Len calling him _good_.

He walks back over, taking in the sight of Len in just his dress pants and his tucked in dress shirt.

If Barry thought the jacket fit well, then this shirt was _made_ for Len. It perfectly fit the sharp slope of his shoulders and it tapered beautifully to his waist and Barry sort of wants to check to make sure he isn’t drooling.

“God, Len. You’re a hazard, looking like that.” He puts his hands on Len’s waist and slide them up and around his back, slowly, to his shoulders where he grips them before leaning in to bite at Len’s neck.

He still smells like cologne and sex and Len better not wear this cologne often because Barry has no doubt built a Pavlovian response to it already.

Len groans when Barry sucks, wanting to leave a mark and hoping Len lets him. When Len doesn’t complain or pull away, he moves up to Len’s pulse point and bites lightly before sucking there as well, getting a full openmouthed moan for his troubles. He feels Len start to work on getting his belt and jeans open, so he starts to unbutton Len’s shirt, the material deliciously sheer against his fingers.

He gets the last button done just as Len is sliding his hands under the back of his underwear. He grabs and pulls Barry closer to him, making Barry rise on his toes slightly, and he’s barely let out a groan at how it pulls the material tight against his cock before Len lets go and pushes Barry’s underwear and jeans down in one motion.

They pull away from each other just long enough for Barry to kick away his boxers and jeans and socks, and for Len to slip his shirt off, walking over to the closet to hang it up himself.

Barry would be more upset about there being an undershirt if Len’s ass didn’t look so fucking good in those pants. When Len turns back, he stops short. He drags his eyes down Barry’s body and bites his lip. Barry makes sure he meets Len’s eyes before wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking it slowly. Len curses and walks back towards Barry, ripping off his undershirt and throwing it on the floor. When he gets close enough, Barry lets go of his cock to _finally_ touch Len. His skin is hot to the touch Barry wants to trace all of his scars and tattoos.

Another time.

Len drags lifts a hand and drags it through his hair, tugging it as he goes. Barry’s head tilts back with it and he moans, wanting to grind against Len but not wanting to get pre-cum on the suit pants.

“Bend over the bed, face down.” Len’s voice is low and rough, making Barry’s cock twitch, and he tugs once more on Barry’s hair before letting him go.

Barry does as he’s told, walking towards the bed and bending at the waist, thankful that he got such a high bed when he moved in. He stretches his arms over his head along the bedspread and turns his head so he can watch Len walk over to his side table.

“Really, Len?” Len hums in question before opening the bottom drawer. “You broke into my apartment and snooped around my _bedroom_?” He’d be annoyed if he didn’t find the image of Len, finding his lube and thinking about Barry fucking himself on his own fingers, so hot.

“Now, Barry,” he says before he closes the drawer, bottle of lube finally found and walks around until Barry can’t see him. “We both know that a good thief has to check every nook and cranny.” Barry feels something little thump on the bed before Len puts a hot hand on the side of Barry’s neck. Len squeezes slightly, a reassuring gesture, before dragging his hand down between Barry’s shoulder blades and further still until he’s grabbing a handful of Barry’s ass. He groans and grinds against the bed to which Len tsks. He stops, but a whine he can’t stop makes its way out of his throat.

“So impatient, Barry.” He is never going to be able to hear Len say his name ever again without thinking of the way he purrs it now, hot and low.

He settles until he hears the sound of Len unbuckling his belt. He tries to turn to see, but Len presses down in-between his shoulders. The belt lands next to his head with a soft thump and Barry can smell the leather on it. He closes his eyes and wants so desperately to grind down, to ease the ache in his cock.

“Please, Len-“ He feels Len’s hand in his hair, a gentle petting, and quiets himself.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you want.” Barry turned his head until he was face first in the comforter and nodded. Yes, Len will give him everything.

Len pulled his hand out of Barry’s hair to drag it up to Barry’s left wrist and Barry let his arms be loose, pliable for whatever Len wanted to do.

“Now. This is a very expensive belt.” He brought Barry’s arm around until he was resting Barry’s  hand on the small of Barry’s back. “I wouldn’t want you to ruin this one.” He took Barry’s other wrist and brought that arm around the same way, resting that hand next to his other one. He can feel Len shift his grip until he was holding Barry’s wrists in one hand, and Barry is hit with the knowledge that Len has _amazing_ hands. They’re strong with only a small amount of calluses and they’re so _big_.

Len grabs the belt from the belt and Barry can’t help the groan that comes out of him.

“Next time, I’ll let you get bite marks on a different belt, hm?” Barry nods furiously against the bedspread as Len loops the belt around Barry’s wrists, sectioning them off from each other. “I’ll have a belt just for that then.” Barry feels the tug of Len tightening the belt every once in a while until his wrists are belted together as if he were actually handcuffed.

He tests the hold of it and finds it snug, but not tight. Not that it would really matter, as both him and Len know that he could vibrate out of them whenever he wanted, but. It’s scorchingly hot, anyway.

He hears the snick of the lube opening and he feels his legs spread automatically, so turned on and so damn ready for Len to fuck him.

The finger Len presses against him makes him push back and groan.

“C’mon, Len. Please don’t tease me.” Len grabs the middle section of the makeshift cuffs and pulls slightly, dragging Barry back against his finger. Making Barry fuck himself.

Barry is moaning before Len’s finger even breaches him. When it does, the burn is so fucking good that Barry pushes his hips back without any prompting from Len.

“You look so good, Barry. Spread out for me.” He pushes another finger in and Barry has never been so thankful for his quick healing because the pain is there for a moment and then it’s just the amazing stretch again. Len keeps pulling on the cuffs, fucking Barry while Barry fucks himself. Barry’s sweating already. “You want it so bad, don’t you?” Barry nods, clenching around the fingers inside of him in hopes of spurring Len on. He gets a hum in response. 

Len pulls his fingers out and Barry almost vibrates straight through the cuffs.

“Len, I swear to god. I’m gonna strangle you if you don’t-“

He gets cut off by his own moan when Len pushes three fingers all at once. He’s pushing back against Len’s fingers shamelessly, chasing that burn.

“Hm? What was that?” He shakes his head and wants to say something back but when he opens his mouth he just lets out a long, low moan. “Jesus, Barry.” Len sounds winded, like Barry getting finger-fucked and _loving_ it is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Then Len shifts his fingers and presses directly down on Barry’s prostate and he _writhes_. He doesn’t even know what sounds he’s making over the pounding of blood in his ears, or if he is even making any noise at all.

Those fucking _fingers_. Len rubs relentlessly against his prostate and Barry fucks himself back as much as he can until Len is cursing and pulling his fingers out.

Barry whines, high pitched and needy, and Len pets his flank briefly. He hears Len’s pants hit the floor but he doesn’t hear the closet door open.

Barry grins to himself, silently pleased at making Len forget to finish hanging up his expensive suit.

“Barry, god.” He hears the tear of a condom wrapper and shivers, so fucking ready. “You have no idea.” It’s said softly and with a reverence that Barry can barely believe he’s hearing from _Len_.

He’s about to say something, whether it’s to ask Len about what he’s talking about or to argue he doesn’t know because Len’s pressing the head of his cock against Barry’s hole and all thoughts leave his head as he flushes hotly over his whole body.

“Yes, god yes. Please, Len. Give it to me.” Len groans behind him, sounding almost pained, but still pushes forward, Barry’s hole opening around him.

He breathes through the pain and Len pets his flank again, continuously as he pushes in in one hot, slow slide. When he’s fully seated, Barry can hear him panting behind him and the hand that was petting him is now gripping his side. 

When the pain turns to a burn, and finally into a really nice stretch, he nods his head and Len pulls out slowly. It makes them both groan and he can feel the hand on his side shake slightly. They continue slowly like that as Barry adjusts until Barry thrusts back against Len, making him grunt and his hand grip at the cuffs.

“Brat.” It sounds like he’s clenching his teeth and Barry is immensely smug. Len lets go of his side and puts his hand down on the bed by Barry’s shoulder. Barry turns his head so he can look at Len out of the corner of his eye.

“You gonna fuck me, or do I have to do all the work myself?” He grins, cocky and sure, and loves watching the emotions flit across Len’s face until it finally settles on determination.

“ _Brat_.” His voice is a growl that makes Barry’s cock jerk and he tightens his hold on the cuffs before thrusting forward, hard and fast. Barry’s mouth drops open and he groans. He’s thrusting back already by Len’s second thrust, which draws out a long moan from Len.

“Fuck, yes. You like fucking yourself on my cock?” Barry nods, happy that his head is still turned to the side so he can breathe. “Good boy.” Barry’s eyes clench tightly as that hits him low in his stomach.

When Len’s cock finally drags along his prostate, Barry cries out loud enough that he’s worried about his neighbors. But only until the next thrust that hits his prostate head on and he yells. He thrashes against the bedspread, turning his face back down to muffle his sounds. Len uses his grip on the cuffs to drag Barry back onto his cock and Barry is sobbing in minutes. It feels so good. _Len_ feels so good. So big and hot inside of him, opening him up so well and hitting his prostate on almost every thrust.

He doesn’t even realize he’s saying anything articulate until Len growls and drops down onto his elbow, forehead resting on Barry’s shoulder.

“Fuck. Keep saying my name like that.” Barry gasps out as Len thrusts get harder and faster and if he was anyone else his shoulders would be hurting from how hard Len is pulling the cuffs to fuck Barry back against him. Thank god he isn’t because his shoulders are fine and his biceps and shoulder blades burn in the best way.

He’s chanting Len’s name, muffled by the bedspread when Len lets go of the cuffs to grab Barry’s hair. Len’s forehead leaves his shoulder as he stands back up and he’s back to holding himself up on his hand.

Len pulls him up by his hair and Barry cries, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as the sweet pain of having his hair pulled is met with the way Len’s cock hits Barry’s prostate as the angle shifts. Len’s arm wraps around his chest to help him as his back is arched almost to the point of pain.

Almost.

Len growls as he bites at Barry’s neck, sucking a nasty bruise that Barry wishes would stay longer than just a few hours. When Len bites down and thrusts in at the same time, Barry can feel his eyes roll back, so fucking ready to come.

Len drops him back down onto the bed and Barry groans as the position of Len’s cock changes again.

“You’re mine, Barry.” Barry nods furiously, the growl of Len’s voice, the possessiveness, hitting him in the gut more than anything ever has. “Say it.”

“Yours,” he gasps, tears falling because it’s _so much_. 

It’s fucking amazing and he can’t remember that last time he was fucked so good.

He squirms, wanting so desperately to touch himself, wanting to come so badly. The motion causes Len to make an absolutely _beautiful_ noise, a moan that goes up slightly at the end, so Barry clenches around him.

“Goddammit, Barry.” Len’s thrusts go a little sloppy before going back into rhythm, hard and fast and so good.

“Please, Len. I need—I need to-“ He gasps when Len pulls on the cuffs, using them to slam Barry back.

“You wanna come, Barry?” He gasps out a yes, his aching cock dragging along the bedspread but he doesn’t know if it’s enough. “You think you can come just from my cock?” Barry makes a high noise in his throat but doesn’t answer because he doesn’t _know_.

Len leans back down on an elbow again, his other hand moving from the cuffs to cup where his neck meets his shoulder. He bites at the skin on Barry’s shoulder blade and up until he’s biting at Barry’s pulse.

“I think you can.” Barry sobs and is tempted to shake his head, but with the way that Len is laying on him now is pressing his cock more firmly against the bed, each thrust working to drag Barry’s cock more and more until he can feel the heat curling in the base of his spine.

Len curses at the way Barry starts to clench around him, and this close Barry can hear that he’s panting with low moans pushing their way out of him with almost every thrust.

This close, he can also hear how Len moans out _mine_ and that’s it.

The heat rushes through him and he cries out, thrashing and thrusting back against Len as he comes, stars bursting behind his eyelids. 

Len let’s go of where he was cupping the side of Barry’s neck to punch at the mattress before grabbing the bedspread, twisting it harshly in his hand as he curses. His thrusts go sloppy, dragging his cock nicely against Barry’s prostate as he rides the aftershocks.

Barry’s still shaking, maybe even vibrating, when Len finally stills and comes with a wet gasp against Barry’s throat. Barry moans in sympathy pleasure and he feels his cock twitch with it.

They lay like that for a few moments, just panting for air, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other’s smoothly with every heaving breath.

Len gets himself together first, undoing the belt from around Barry’s wrists. He pushes up from the bed to let Barry’s arms fall to his sides. Barry sighs in relief, the burn having just started to turn into pain. Len drags a hand gently from the middle of Barry’s shoulder blades and down to his lower back in a gesture that’s so reassuring, so calming, that Barry can already feel his heart rate slowing.

He groans when Len pulls out while Len hisses in oversensitivity. He hears Len walk into the master bathroom and as he washes up, Barry takes deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing.

God. _Damn_.

He hears the water run, and he turns his head so he can watch Len walk back over when he hears it shut off.

The sight of Leonard Snart walking, naked and fucked out, is something he’ll never forget.

Len moves behind him, out of his line of sight, and pats Barry’s flank.

“Up.” His voice is soft and almost gentle. Barry groans in protest but finally moves his arms so he can use them to push up. The bedspread pulls up slightly with him, sticky with his come. Len turns him, hands gentle as he cleans Barry with a warm washcloth. When Len is satisfied that Barry is clean enough, he goes back to the bathroom to put the washcloth in the hamper.

Barry gets himself together long enough to pull the dirty bedspread off and into the corner before moving to the closet to get his spare quilt. Len walks back in as he’s spreading the quilt out and stops to stare at where the comforter was tossed haphazardly. Barry rolls his eyes.

“Leave it, Len.” Len’s eyes snap back to him, eyes dark at how fucked out Barry sounds, voice rough and low. Barry doesn’t even bother with boxers before sliding into bed, sighing in relief when he feels Len do the same after turning off the light. It’s so late it’s getting light now, so Barry gets to see Len laid out, quilt and sheet pushed down to his waist, beautiful in the blue of the early morning.

Len settles on his side, matching Barry’s positioning almost perfectly, and he manages to do it mockingly. Barry laughs, eyes crinkling at how secretly goofy Len is.

Len doesn’t laugh but his eyes sparkle with mirth. He reaches to cup Barry’s cheek, brushing his thumb back and forth on Barry’s cheek. He lets his eyes close, loving this moment and wanting to commit it to memory.

“I can-“ Len stops when Barry opens his eyes but he doesn’t need to say anything. He can see what Len was going to say and he shakes his head, eyes squinting to glare at him.

“You’re staying.” The thumb on his cheek freezes but Barry holds steady. “You’re mine, Len.”

He watches as Len completely relaxes and he lets himself relax as well, happy and confident that he wouldn’t wake up alone. He reaches up and takes Len’s hand, twining their fingers together and settling their hands between them. Len’s eyes close as he squeezes Barry’s hand.

“Len?”

“Hm?”

“Next time, I want you to keep the suit on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!! I'm sorry this took so long! My dad was in the hospital so that sorta put a stop to this for a bit. But it's finally done and I hope you guys like it!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dormeuil is the brand that James Bond wears
> 
> also
> 
> Len absolutely wears Tom Ford's cologne Café Rose. It's $600 a decanter.
> 
> Len is the most extra bitch there is, let's get that one thing clear.
> 
> Come talk to [me](http://sugar-haus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
